To increase the yield in agriculture/horticulture is engaging our attention. The population increase in the world is threatening mankind and thereby the inadequate food security because of dwindling world food stock. Rightly the area Photosynthesis attracted attention worldwide because Photosynthesis is fulcrum for Life on this Earth. A molecule with 66% Heterocyclic Nitrogen in a peculiar molecular configuration i.e 3N outside and 3N imbedded. It is practically insoluble in anything and used mainly as plastizizers, as melamine crockeries and resins.
The invention brings out a process of dissolving Melamine with Ortho Phosphoric Acid together with Diethyl Aminoethyl Hexanote, Zinc Sulphate Mono Hydrate, Octo Borate, Potassium Hydroxide or Potassium Sulphate and carboxyl methyl cellulose and IGSURF 6000 emulsifier. The resultant product increases Photosynthesis by 1.5% to 2% and yield up to 15% to 20%.
The application of Melamine to increase Photosynthesis is not known in the prior art. The invention brings out a liquid, soluble powder and granule form of product.
The process brought by the invention takes into account “Fixation” and soil solubility and avoids fixation, wastage, drain off etc. and brings out a method to use all ingredients judiciously reducing dependence on bulk soil application.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a method of making an embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 1.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart of a method of making another embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 2.
FIG. 3 is a flowchart of a method of making another embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 3.
FIG. 4 is a flowchart of a method of making another embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 4.
FIG. 5 is a flowchart of a method of making another embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 5.
FIG. 6 is a flowchart of a method of making another embodiment of the disclosed product, described as Example 6.